Gangsta Gangster
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: He always wins and always gets his thrills. Always. And now that he's won everything? He'll ensure he'll always be on top of a few members of his crew hehehe. Based on the Good Ending where Shaundi dies. One-sided Boss/Kinzie Kensington. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Don't own Saints Row, yadda yadda.

* * *

><p>An after-party was held once more at the Saints Row Headquarters, two years after declaring Steelport an independent City-State. The United States, after feverishly fighting the Saints over the embarrassment of having an entire city declare itself independent from the current strongest military power recognized in the world finally conceded the City-State's succession once President Burt Reynolds took charge.<p>

During the two years of fighting, in which the Saints showed off their awesome power with the Saint Daedalus, an exact copy of the original Daedalus but with unique modifications created by Kinzie and the Boss, helped bring the City-State under a strict military-esque dictatorship under the Boss.

Was it like STAG's military foolishness? Nope. Unlike STAG, the Boss did help keep infrastructure damage to a minimum and thanks to Kinzie's financial hacking abilities and the various operations and ownerships run by his key members, the Saints were virtually living off their own resources. Tariff imports on food and medicine were no longer high thanks to the new friendly relations with President Reynolds. The Boss's rule was law.

Yup, the Boss was the kickass King of Steelport… which he renamed Bossport, since he now was the undisputed tyrant of Bossport.

But back to the point!

The Boss enjoyed one of the many victory parties he now had. After taking down the Cyndicate, STAG, and the United States of America, things got pretty bland for him. Oh sure, the various parties by Mayor Pierce was fun for a time but it got stale. He wouldn't say it but Pierce still held a grudge against him for letting Shaundi and Viola die for revenge. Pierce would never act on it though. Not because of the fact that he valued the Boss as a friend, their relationship had become rather strained once he had Pierce doing all the paperwork as Mayor, but because they both knew that Pierce was nothing without the Boss. The position Pierce held now was nothing more than a strategically calculated Figurehead position that forced Pierce to follow his direct orders and essentially be his mouthpiece. If Pierce tried to oppose the Boss's rule then he could easily be replaced. There were plenty of recruits who would jump at the chance to gain the privileged and lavished position of Mayor of Bossport.

Pierce would suffer until he died. Drinking and fucking whores to get rid of the pain of losing Shaundi and Viola. Both of whom he had cared for greatly; Shaundi was like a sister and Viola was someone he had begun to have a budding romance with. Not the sort of cheap flings that Zimos had; this had been genuine. Pierce was not Gat, he was not man enough to get through the pain of loss.

The Boss went up to his room. The party was dull. The same shit every time. Whores, beer, praise, and drugs. Oleg, Zimos, and Josh were living it up while Angel only stayed a few hours before leaving for his physical training exercises or, sometimes, to practice BSDM torture sex with some of the more kinky whores they had. Boss wasn't surprised by any of it at all. There had been no new challengers in the past few months after becoming recognized as an independent city-state from the United States. KIA had long been blown away by the Boss himself in a gun fight on top of a spiraling mechanical dragon heading straight to the moon and back. It had been epic… but it was over. All was history just like all of the Saints accomplishments.

"You seem down, Hun." said a voice, causing the Boss to jump as the door to his room closed. He turned to see Kinzie and relaxed his posture. "What's wrong?"

She had been sitting Indian-style between the crook of his wall and his door much like when he had met-up with her at that restaurant to talk to her.

"Damn it, gurl. Don't sneak up on me like that!" scolded the Boss in his cockney accent, as she got up. He then took note of her rather revealing apparel. No glasses, hair down, high-heeled shoes left next to her, and all she appeared to have on was a dainty red dress. She had definitely been ready for a party like the other guests. "Wot the 'ell you doin' here inside my room, anyway?"

"Well, I knew you would head here early and you looked down." She said as she rose from where she was. The Boss locked his door and sat at the foot of his bed. Kinzie followed and stood in front of him. "So, I figured I could perhaps help out with what's bothering you."

They had become closer during the two years. Having helped each other in fighting the US government, in building the Saint Daedalus, and just keeping each other company. Kinzie's feelings for Oleg had slowly died due to long separations apart. Oleg had been kept busy keeping the military of the Saints together and fighting on the frontlines for many years. The City-State regarded him as an astounding War Hero. The man kept to his job as a Saint and followed the Boss's orders diligently. It showed that he cared more for the work than the playtime. Kinzie hadn't taken it hard. She was use to isolation and the Boss had made good use of her brain in taking on the government. A woman who was prepared for World War 3 was more than well-equipped to take on one government's military might. Regardless of if it was currently the strongest. However, because the City-State prevailed, it proved that the Saint Army was, in fact, the strongest military in the world. With the Boss's creative ideas and Kinzie's analytical brilliance that wouldn't change for a looong time.

They had grown closer to each other. It had been inevitable really, with the way everyone had been tasked with duties and the Boss's emphasis on superior military technology he had focused more time with Kinzie than anyone else. Kinzie had eventually opened up to him emotionally. Loneliness for people never really went away and though her guards were thick the Boss was acutely aware that they would fall eventually. The former FBI agent, surprisingly, had formed some attachments to Shaundi and Viola. She had been there at the scene and had watched the monument fall causing those captured to die. She had initially been cold to the Boss for this reason but her loneliness and the over-worked stress she built up even before being part of the Saints had won out in the end. She hadn't been very close to the girls but had liked them. Eventually this gave way too.

That was the real reason for her being here. The Boss wasn't just a partner or a friend. To her, he had become the world. His accomplishments, its creative ideas, and his charisma dazzled her. His attention to her slowly budding affections had opened her up to him. She had no one else because she was so secluded in her work and once he gave her the attention she had secretly desired, she had become his. Despite him not being technologically savvy, he had shown his intelligence in many fights throughout his lifetime. His reputation preceded him and she had come to realize his 'wing it' ideas weren't entirely spontaneous but sometimes calculated risks. She had come to respect him for that.

"I'm fine… just… a bit tired is all." Said the Boss, she gave him a look that plainly meant she wasn't buying it. He wasn't surprised. She knew everything there was to know about him after all. "I'm just… I don't know how to say it, love. I guess I'm in withdrawal. I've… done everyfin' there is. There ain't much to do no more. There ain' no more ladders for me to climb, ya know?"

It was the truth. He had done everything imaginable at this point. There weren't any more enemies to face and the usual enemies were too afraid to face them. Nobody was enticed to take on their city stronghold. Bossport was their oyster. Everything was perfect and that was the problem. No more challenges and nothing to truly do that the Boss felt was worthwhile. Everyone had their orders and tasks, Kinzie was no different, and everyone lived it up. The Boss had nothing he needed doing anymore. Nobody would be stupid enough to betray him. He was, quite frankly, a walking God among mortals. Nobody could stop him.

"I understand perfectly. It can be rather drab what with the constant sameness even if it is sex, drugs, and money. I'd be a bit bored too with my cyber nemesis gone if not for the fact I find technology so lovely." said Kinzie, scrutinizing him. She could understand his feelings and wanted to make him happy. She had noticed the rather sultry look she got when he had given her appearance a better gaze. "But you know… there are other ways to find fun things to do."

With those words in mind, Kinzie bent over to take hold of the Boss's belt to loosen it and slipped it off by dropping it on the floor to the side. She straightened up and moved her right hand to the back to make a tear on her dress. The exceptionally short red dress fell off of her revealing her body in all its glory. The Boss was momentarily stunned that Kinzie hadn't worn a thing under it. He couldn't help but stare at her impressive figure. She blushed in response before dropping on her knees to unzip his pants.

She tugged his pants and underpants down to begin her menstruations. The Boss stretched his neck back in absolute pleasure over her actions. He put one of his arms behind her head and pushed it gently to encourage her to deep throat it. She promptly followed his instructions.

She, of course, didn't notice the Boss smirk quite evilly. His plan had been ingenious.

Throughout his entire gangsta-life, the Boss always acknowledged the mortality of himself and those around him. He had been pushing the boundaries of his human abilities to the point they could be something much more than just human. His tolerance for pain and his ability to damage those around him in punishing attacks ensured that. His rapid speed in delivering and reloading bullets among many, many, other abilities had paid off. Yup, he was a total asskicking, gunslinging, motherfuckin' badass!

Anyway! His plan had been ingenious. Even with his amazing-superhuman abilities, he had acknowledged the fact that he couldn't do anything. To get to where he wanted to be, he would need to make sacrifices of his pawns. It wasn't out of any malcontent or spite. It was simply a fact of life. The strong used the weak to get to where they are. They used people, simple as that. If a leader had a military, he was effectively using people as murder tools. A King typically picked his wife out of his own self-interest or the interest of his country. It was hardly love. If you were the leader then of course you would expect your subjects to use all their power to help you in your objective.

He never cared for any of his crew. Not truly. Once they became invaluable he would calculate the exact necessary steps in getting them into life-threatening danger. It didn't always work but for the Boss it was relatively easier to pull off since he was so deeply entrenched in a life of crime.

Once a person became a liability, he took the steps necessary to ensure they died. Lin, Carlos, Aisha, and of course Viola and Shaundi. Gat had been the only accident among those who were murdered.

Lin and Carlos had been tentative steps, Aisha had been a fluke but it had worked out well, and Shaundi had increasingly become a liability with her hot-headed and, at times, idiotic demeanor. The moment she started accusing him and questioning his orders was the moment he decided that she needed to go. Blaming him for the helicopter spinning out of control or getting pissed over choosing to keep NyteBlade showed the Boss that Shaundi had become spoiled by the celebrity business. She was an ungrateful bitch that needed to go. She had got herself kidnapped the first time and he had taken his time to use that to gain STAG's vital military secrets. He had needed to rescue her so he could gain Viola's trust in ensuring that he took care of his crew but the moment she was captured yet again, he knew he had made a mistake the first time. His only regret was that Viola, someone who had proven resourceful and competent, was dead as well.

He knew Pierce would betray due to his weaknesses in having empathy for others in the life of high-stakes crime. He would blame the Boss for not doing enough and for abandoning his two favorite women so he made sure to make Pierce his figurative bitch. Pierce would not betray him or else he would face the torturous consequences. The Boss was very much an insane psychopath when he needed to be.

The others were content or happy with their lives so there weren't any problems with them. Once the Boss had gained Kinzie's unequivocal trust, he had gained her spy network as well. It ensured he could take control of everyone in the entire city if need be. All that truly remained was making sure the City-State had longevity. He knew of plenty of powerhouse nations that fell and were forgotten in histories of old because the ruler foolishly didn't give a chain of command on who was to take control after him.

This was why Kinzie had become vital and why he was pissed off at Viola's death. They were both necessary for what he would do to ensure the government of the US didn't attempt to overtake them during the intermission of his death and the decision for a new leader. Or worse, the City-State becoming a civil war battle ground that ensured the US would overtake them back as a city. He would make sure that no one ever had a chance to make him roll in his grave. They would rue the day they attempted to take back control from his urban kingdom.

He would build a harem of women. Kinzie would be the first among many. This way, if any group opposing him tried to take down his empire by destroying his family, he would already have successors in waiting. He would have at least ten bitches with at 3 children in each of his families. The number could go as high as eight if he so required it but he didn't think it would take that much to ensure his dynasty. He would teach the children a strict code of ethics on rules so they obeyed the ruling child once he died. He would need submissive women and not ones with a rebellious streak. Viola, arguably, had one but it was manageable like Kinzie's. She only rebelled if her family was hurt. Therefore giving her a family would have ensured her loyalty but unfortunately that was not to be.

Besides all that, sex was fun as hell. Did he care for those he would impregnate and father the children of? Not in the slightest. He never even really cared for his 'homies' unless they had something worthwhile to contribute. Otherwise, he would zombify them to use them in critical outings and then rid himself of the evidence later. It was astoundingly easy to pull off. The hoes he would have would still be treated with more decency than those of prostitutes in real life. They're forced into sex and if they don't comply then their pimps are likely to kill them. Of course, Zimos was no different. If you weren't willing to work then you were useless to the company. Viola and Kinzie received special treatment because they earned it with how resourceful they were. Shaundi had just been a bitch that needed to get popped soon.

Kinzie finished her task, she wiped the cum off her mouth and then proceeded to lap it with her tongue as the Boss began to remove his upper body clothes. Once that was done, he pulled her to him and spread her knees apart.

"W-wait…!" Kinzie said hastily, blushing as the Boss got into position. "I… I… um… I've never… I.. don't…"

The Boss regarded her for a moment before he kissed her neck and started kissing lower. Kinzie moaned in pleasure at his handiwork.

"Love, don' worry your pretty little head 'bout it." replied the Boss smoothly, as he trailed his hot kisses. "I'll take you through the steps."

"B-but… you've probably… I mean…" Kinzie was being uncharacteristically hesitant at this intimate moment. She had wanted him to feel good and look at eye-candy, she should've expected that he'd naturally assume it would be this. "I… um… I haven't taken any birth medication and you don't have a condom on."

"Shh, it'll be fine. I promise. You're right, I 'ave experience, but they were jus' fo' fun." He replied slowly eroding her hesitance. "One-time thrills was all they were. Not like you. You're special to me."

She was putty in his hands. Despite her technological brilliance, she was socially inept and a master of social control such as the sociopathic Boss knew exactly what to say and the right buttons to push to get her to do as he pleased. Without further words, he entered her slowly. She gasped in surprise and horror. He shh'd her and messaged her backside. He unfolded her legs and moved them behind him as he began to slowly pound in her. Once he heard her gutturals of pleasure, he carefully moved them onto the bed itself and then pounded into her.

"W-wait.. we… we can't… I mean…. I…" she began muttering once she felt that they were both close to release. "I… ugh…"

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll take care' of everyfin fo' us," He responded, taking advantage of her inability to think straight. "We can be happy together like this, I promise."

He always kept his promises. That was one thing that never changed.

"I love you," she responded giving him a look of deep passion as they came together thus making Kinzie his number 1 bitch out of a long list that would soon come to fruition.

He smiled, holding back the smirk he had never shown anyone.

"I know."


End file.
